Dirty Little Secret
by SilentAuthor22
Summary: "He's my brother...and he's my lover. That'll only be our ittle secret." A story of a forbidden love, trust, and betrayal. Humanized as well as the names. Warning! Mostly Yaoi pairings. R&R !  ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1:Unrequited Love

_Happy Tree Friends belong to Mondo Media._

_I used different names for them, so to start off. Flippy's name is Francis, and Evil's is Ethan. So you guys won't get confused mkay? Enjoy. ^^_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Unrequited Love<p>

[Flippy's Pov]

"You shouldn't have accepted it dear, you know how much that would cost you. I mean it's Nathan we're talking about.." Mom was on the phone again, would it kill her to just keep her voice down? I'm in my room up stairs with my door closed and her voice feel like she's just beside me. "Hm? Francis? Oh he's doing fine, he's about to turn sixteen y'know? Did I mention he got four medals this school year?" She's bragging on the phone again. I just wonder of she really just think of me as a charity award or her son. "Yes, yes. He's getting taller. Looks? Of course! He's my son after all! Haha!"

i rolled my eyes as my mind drifted of remembering during middle school, I was very popular. Girls would really stare and whisper to each other infront of me. Mom would be always held a party just to celebrate, or rather to brag. She has this attitude around people and another when it was only the four of us; my Dad, me, and...

"About Ethan? Oh he's doing great..I guess.." Is that sarcasm I hear? "..Well, there has been some issues with him lately but it's nothing too major. I mean, why can he just be ike his brother?"

Ethan is my brother, two years older than me. Yet he always get hisself into trouble, Dad would always beat him once he get home in the middle of the night, I was always there watching, I wouldn't dare to talk to dad. I didn't have the guts, but Ethan did. We were pretty much like twins, except I have green forest eyes like our mother's, and he has our father's yellow glowing eyes. Everyone would tell us apart by comparing us as; the good son and the black sheep. And of course, I was the good son, i don't mean to brag but that's what I would always hear.

The door swung open roughly as a the figure walked in. I quickly closed my notebook to see who it was, i held up my head to see my reflection. "Hey Ices, where's my bowie?"

I frowned at how he called me, where the hell did he get that nicknamep from? "What bowie do you mea-"

"Nevermind, I got it."

He closed the drawer, standing up and he look at me, as always he's expresionless. "...What?" I stared at him with eyebrows slightly intertwined. We may not be twins, but just by looking, he can perfectly tell what I wanted him to know. He looked at the bowie knife he was looking for a while ago. "You better keep quiet about this..."

"Someday, they'll know.."

He just smirked at me and huffed. "When that happens..I'lll kiss you."

He hid his knife and went downstairs. I could only twitched on how crazy he was, either he just missused the word 'kiss' intead of 'kill' or he's only implementing that it's impossible for him to get caught right? ...Right? I mean, why would he even dare to kiss me? To kiss another guy? To kiss his own brother? Bleh, a shiver ran down my spine as bad mental images appeared on my mind..

It was obvious he was superior, and we're surprisingly in good terms. Not everytime but, most of the time we are. I never wanted to fight back, despite the brutal attitude of his-physically or verbally, I have this soft pity for my brother.

He walks around like he's some badass who's ready to kill you. And believe me, he can. He has this messy forest green hair just like me (though min's not messy as his), sharp gold eyes always getting covered with his bangs, and with this troublesome expression always looking for trouble. Currently he's part of this some sort of gang, I couldn't remember the name though. Yes, he tells me everything, or rather he just lets me find everything out and he just speaks whenever I talk to him about it. I'm glad that he's open with me though..

Yeah, he actually talk to me about decent things about himself, what he wants, what he hopes for and what he hates. Back when we were kids, after dad 'talked' to him, he would come to me with a pained expression on his face. i would just wait for him to calm down, let his anger out, he would never let his anger out on me physically or verbally, he never showed that he hates me. After that, i would just slowly point out the things where he was wrong, making sure i wouldn't sound like mom and dad to him. He would just smile up to me and say; _"You're always gonna be there for me right?"_ i was pretty naive back then, now still. But i kept my promise, i'll be there for him. It was funny how he specifically said i didn't have to talk back or defend him infront of the others.

Because to us, we're different from them. Ethan would always say that, even now.

Everyone maybe against him, everyone may think that he's a bad guy, but only I know who he is and who he is not. And he's my big brother.

...And Iove him.

I watched as he walked out of the front door, casually walking down the lawn and out of our gate. I could only sigh.

He has this charming looks, slender body and a grins that would leave your heart thumping. He's perfect. He would never like me the same way I like him, much less likingna guy for the matter. He's probably too damn straight, probably had laid with girl several times..

Yeah, he's perfect..and the same time a jerk.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! I was planning to just dispose of this story, i just saw this old one when i was cleaning up my files. But somethings telling me i should go and publish this. It iant't gonna hurt right? So the big question is, should I continue?<em>

_Your thoughts are nessescary to be heard. Please review?_


	2. Chapter 2: Romeo or Juliet?

_Hey guys! :D_

_**Flippy Face**, **Scarlet** and **KyubiKanji**. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOUU_

_Sorry I took so long to update, I was busy arguing with myself If I'm still gonna continue =.= But I thought of a good plot for this, so that means the other side of me won. XD Don't know which side though. So the only problem now is the time I'm going to write the chapters. -" Haha. Anyway, I won't keep you guys waiting any longer._

_And since their names are humanized, don't worry if you get confused on their names, I'll be giving hints._

_Enjoy! ...Be sure to read the author's note below later. :3_

* * *

><p>[Francis' POV]<p>

It was another day of school and just like any other day, everybody groans when Mr. Popperson enters the class. As jolly as he was to us his students, he kept on talking about his only son, Cory. And there this other time he brought him along to work letting us meet him. He's awfully cute really, but the little guy always went through a lot of accidents every time. I can now understand why Mr. Popperson would greet us in a depressing way in some mornings.

"Good morning class, I hope you're all ready to learn today." The ginger-headed teacher cheered brightly. Heh, I guess little Cory's far from accidents this week. "Now open your textbooks to page 146 where we will..."

His voice faded as I wandered off a bit. Everybody groaned again at the same time, seeing some of my friends with scowling faces. I spotted Genevieve hiding her phone in the book that was standing right up, I'm guessing Petunia was her text mate. I couldn't confirm since she was somewhere behind me. Genevieve was one of the 'It Girl's of the school, pink fluffy short hair that bounces off and pink fluttering eyes makes the guys take a nosebleed. But not me, no. I was not interested in those stuff, yeah. I was...interested in men..no matter how gay and pathetic that sounds..

But I wouldn't want that to leak out in the entire campus. That would friekin ruin my reputation.

"Francis, if you're done making faces at the window can you please read aloud the next passage for us?" I jolted up while he shot a playful glare at me, along with some snickers and giggles from the class.

"Ahh, right. Sorry..." I stood with my back ever so straight, lifting up my book. Thank god I heard the last sentence, it's enough for me to know what lines should be read.

_"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet…" I breathe._

_"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name._

_Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

What the hell? For a second there, did I just saw Ethan's face? . Erase. ERASE!

I blushed at the last sentence, covering my face with my tiny textbook as everyone giggled and chuckled. And of course, the main culprit-Mr. Popperson was most delighted. Geez, they like to make of fun me don't they?

"Quite excellent as ever Francis." He clasp his hands together, I was always his favorite when it comes to poetry and recitation. My diction and wording are very clear and precise, as they would say. "..Now if you guys are finished laughing , I suggest you turn to the next page-"

I sunk down in my chair sloppily. I maybe the top in this class, but due to my naive-ness they would always pick on me. Good thing it was just minor bullying. I sighed went back to listening...

¤=Recess=¤

I went up to my locker, after a dreadful lecture from Mr. Laurence left me drained. That blue moose couldn't just shut up and stop himself from creating a mess. Why did they hire him really? I opened my locker and swung it open, and a pile of envelopes and folded papers in the color of pink, blue, and violet fell flying down on the floor. 'What the heck?'

"Ooh, looks like another batch of Frany's love letters? And they sure are many this time." A snickering blonde rested his arm on my shoulder.

"...Another day, another batch of desperate girls using desperate measures, not to mention they multiply.." A skeptical and boring voice oozed from the other side, a small, spiky red-headed male added.

"Chad, Finn. Shut up and help me get them into a bag.." I shrugged. One just chuckled and the other groaned.

"You know Frany, you should really go with the flow here..I mean, they're coming to _you _! Why the hell ignore them?" Chad beamed while picking up the letters, along with that cheeky name he calls me. What is up with people calling me with weird nicknames?

"Uh-huh. Nothing good can come from that. Francis knows better right?" Finn nagged and looked at me with a smirk. I just nodded and smiled. Honestly, I didn't really care.

"What? How boring! You're missing the fun! I mean look at me!" He dramatically held his hand up and the other on his chest.

"My point exactly Chad." The red-head dryly said, the blonde glared back. I chuckled looking at them.

Chad and Finn are the best of friends way back in kindergarten, I met them back in middle school and gradually liked their company. Chad is more of a...how should I put this..? He's not much of a girl magnet, but a girl chaser. Yeah, that blonde never gets tired to please girls. Finn told me about a hundred stories and how he failed, cried, and get the girl. We even got dragged into one of his crazy schemes just showing off with them. I swear that guy is gonna get himself in a more stupid situation someday..

Finn is another thing, he's quiet yet a big pessimist. He always contradict Chad's ways, probably because he doesn't want him to get into trouble, but that red-head never admits it. The first time I met him, I see him as a shy one, always behind Chad's shadow. He doesn't like to be in a spotlight, but why does he sticks around with that flamboyant blonde?

These two are complete opposites, yet they get along very well. Something I like about them.

After putting the letters in the bag, I threw it back in my locker, closing it and we headed to the cafeteria.

"..Sheesh, it's too early have my locker getting harassed." I wonder how they got all those papers slipped in?

"Well then, get ready for the second batch!" Chad chuckled.

"...Sheesh, France.." Finn shrugged, and again with another nickname. "Why don't you just get a girlfriend? Then everything would be solve!" He waved his hand sideways.

I kind of jerked up when he brought that idea, I have thought of that a looong time ago. I never wanted to even go there. Nope, too troublesome. I don't even want to retort..

"Whaaaaat?" Chad gagged with his bright blue eyes wide at Finn's yellow ones. "Since when did you knew these things?" Chad joked as he put his arm around the red head, choking him to death. I opened the door to the cafeteria and went in.

"..Since you spoiled my mind back when we were six!" He slapped Chad's hands away from him but he wouldn't let go. He may act cool around the guys, but he could never put an act infront of any girl. "Stop being so clingy!"

I chuckled a bit loudly. "Calm down Finn. Let him be, sooner or later he'll definitely-"

"Chady-poo~!" A high-pitched voice sang. All three of us turned our heads to the direction where the voice came from. We saw a girl running towards us, her short pink hair was just aligned with her chin, her long eyelashes brings out her green sparkling eyes. She has a huge ribbon on her head. Ah, it's Genevieve.

"Jenny-poo~!" Chad quickly let go of Finn, pushing him towards me. The blonde quickly raised his arms sideways, waiting for the girl to come landing in his arms. And she did so, hugging him ever so tightly. While I safely caught Finn by his arms.

"Gotcha. You okay?" Looking down on the red-headed pessimist, he raised his head up to me with a shocked expression.

"I-i'm fine." He quickly pulled himself away from me, dusting off his clothes. He glared at Chad. Chad noticed him and grins.

"Forgive me, my love needs me." He turned to Genevieve and gave her a soft and intimate stare, and she just giggled and blush. "Catch you later guys!"

"Bye Frany! Finny!" Genevieve gave us a sweet smile and wave then walked away.

"Bye.." I smiled and waved back.

"'My love needs me', BLEH!" Finn mimicked him, in such a off-tuned voice. "Love my ASS." He turned to me with a displeased face.

"..Bitter much?"

"Shut up. As if you got a girlfriend." Finn snapped, while I just chuckled.

"Come on Finn. You couldn't blame him, after all what he's been through to get that girl.." We started to walk away from that area and went to look for a seat.

"No. After all what WE'VE been through. Do you remember what ridiculous things he made us do?" He would call us in the middle of the night to ask what he should wear, do or answer to Genevieve's innocent questions. Not to mention he made us do his homework, cleaning duties and other horrible stuffs you can think of.

"Calm down, he did thank us a million times." I defended calmly. "..To even hug and kiss you on the cheek wasn't enough for you?"

He turned away, did he just blushed? "Shut up! That was so not cool!"

"Hey guys! Over here!" We turned our heads to a boy waving his arms at us. Finn hurriedly went to seat beside them as I followed him quietly.

"Yo Tristan." Finn snickered as they did their secret handshakes. The purple haired boy chuckled, his eyes were same color with his hair only darker. And if you noticed, he's got some freckles on his cheeks, you can see he has braces when he grins.

I silently sat down on the edge of the table, and Finn sat beside Tristan across.

"So what's the crisis? Finn looks pissed." The guy beside me asked me, sucking on a lollipop. I glanced at Finn for a minute, he was busy talking to Tristan so he didn't hear Neil.

"...My best guess would be..." I looked for the right words. Knowing Neil, he'd get everything wrong. "...It was about Chad's girlfriend." I don't think I said the right words didn't I? Oh well, sorry Finn...

Neil blinked for a few times. "...Finny's gay?" He tilted his head.

Finn almost choked on his juice box and glared at Neil, actually both of us. But where'd he get the juice box?

"What did you say?" He shot a glare aggressively, I can feel Tristan was very tense being near the red-head.

"Want some chocolate?" The porcupine was already standing up and leaning to Neil, and surprisingly he just handed him a chocolate bar like he didn't noticed how menacing Finn look. Bravo Neil, bravo..

Finn stared at him for a while, then quickly grabbed the bar and sat down with a frown on his face, opening the wrapper.

Here's another part of my circle of friends; Neil and Tristan. We just met them this school year in highschool.

"Hihihi! Chocolate!" Neil mocked Finn while wiggling his head.

Neil has a messy green hair with yellow highlights on his bangs, pairing it up with his natural mismatched eyes of green and yellow eyes. He has this candy cane earrings, and he'd always wear his worn-out jacket-which we tried SO hard to keep it in place on his shoulders-that hangs down loosely on his elbow. He has a grey tank top for the inside, and I wonder why he has this spiky collar? Some fashion trend I guess. Anyway, there's not much to know about him except he's practically labeled 'freak' of the class. Everyone has a weirdo in his/her class, well if you got none...then I think you're the weirdo. _[[A/N: -insert trollface here- xD]]_I don't know much about him but ever since he transfer here he's been tailing me like a lost dog. On how we came to be friends, well.. That's another story.

Tristan, on the other hand...

"Hey Tristan, look in a mirror." Finn boringly stared at him.

"W-what? W-why?"

"..Just look."

"GAAH! Damn it!" Once he stared not long enough to see his face at his pocket mirror (which he carries everywhere) he rushed of the bathroom.

"..What's wrong?" I asked.

"..His zits getting visible." He continues to drink his juice box.

"...Hey, where'd you get that?" I've been really itching to get one of those..

Not many know his name, but they definitely know him by face. And eventually they got him the nickname Purple, some call him Gay. But I didn't really pay attention to those. To the other people he was thought as a geek, but once you get to know him he's actually pretty sharp at things. He's thoughtful, a bit paranoid at times and he's secretive. And at most times he's being bipolar, you can never know how many dark secrets he has in him...

He's in the same grade as us, but not in the same class though. He's in class B, Mr Laurence's advisory class. Surprisingly, he's in good terms with Mr. Laurence. A teacher with blue hair with green highlights and blue green eyes. From my point of view, he's not very good at his job. What kind of teacher includes a topic making a sandwich that tastes like a human heart during PE class? And sooner or later he'll hurt one of his students unintentionally. I really don't get the guy. But in Tristan's view was, a whole lot different. Well, I guess Mr. Laurence got some secrets of his own as well..

After recess we head to Sr. Raymond's art class, and a few more classes went by and this day was about to end...

Popperson was of course our last subject teacher, since we are his homeroom class. I was scribbling on my notebook when I felt a tap on my desk.

"Psst..Hey!" The guy behind me whispered eagerly in my ear, but I ignored it.

"Hey!" He called again.

I made sure was facing our back while writing on the chalkboard. "..What?" I whispered back, taking a quick look at him. It was Chad.

"Can I borrow your notes?" I can feel he was grinning behind me. So I silently lend the notebook. It took a while for him to poke me again.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"...This is yesterday's lessons!"

"Yeah and?"

"..."

I felt he was glaring at me. I tried to hold back my laugh. "...What?"

"...Damn it man, how do you stay on top?"

I chuckled lightly and took back my notebook. That made me think. I never actually wanted this popularity, it's a very complicated world. Mom told me it was a place where you can't trust anyone. She sure knows her way around that area. But Ethan told me-

Yeah, he told me. It was him.

...It was because of Ethan.

I sighed deeply.

When will I stop this madness of mine?

-END-

* * *

><p><em>Do I suck or what?<em>

_So there are nine new characters I introduced, hopefully I did well at describing them. ~o~ Though there are some that I didn't seem to give hint on who they are. Don't worry, you'll know them soon enough._

_Btw, I kinda need 3-5 ocs. Humanized. =O= They may not come up for the later chapters but don't worry. They will soon enough. You can put any love interests, enemies, backgrounds etc. But again, it's humanized so make it a little realistic since Flippy's no 14 year old soldier here and a crazy lunatic who talks to himself, as well as the others. And especially, Mr. Pickles isn't gonna be a huge pickle butler here..pfft. Anyway, you get the message._

_PM me your oc :) thank you very much!_  
><em>And don't forget to review! :D<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Six Souls My Brother's Gang

_Hello again~~~ =D THANKS FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! +O+ I LOVE ITT! _  
><em>Thanks also for the oc's~ XD they're adorable~ :D still accepting~ <em>

_And just to answer **Kyubikanji** and **RainbowDanger**'s questions. Yes. Splendid, Lifty and Shifty are in this fic. :] All HTF's characters will be featured may it be a minor or major role, just not Truffles =.=_ ...Even_ Mr. Pickles will be here xD But you'll see some of them in the future chappies so stay tuned~! :D _

_[[ I do not own HTF. Only the humanized names. Oc's featured belong to their creators. ]]_

* * *

><p>[Guess who's Pov xD]<p>

Happy Tree Town is a community that contains unique people, with different attitudes, different lifestyles, and different aspects in life. Some has their goals to achieve, some are carefree, most are very pure. But too, most people are just plain twisted. One of the reasons why this is sort of a isolated area because people's lives here are in jeopardy. I wonder why they still stay though. Probably because a part of their lives are there, having this tiny bit of happiness once in their lives. But that is far from my aspect for staying here, I can get out of here anytime i want, but there's something very..supernatural so to say.. going aroung this town.

But due to this reason, the population is decreasing in this area. Many houses and buildings abandoned and untouched. And many teenagers just took advantage of that...

_Click... _

_Click... _

_Click...click... _

_click click click... _

"Shit." I cursed under my breath, aggressively tip-tapping into the small device and headphones attached to my ears. I turned it off and threw it over the couch, bouncing off and safely landed. I slide the headphone hanging into my neck.

"Hey hey, watch where you throw that thing.." The man younger than me argued, slouching on the chair in the living room holding a pair of cards.

"...Sean. You've got no taste in music." I remarked with a snort, I went into the kitchen and took out a beer and watched two people play poker on the table.

"Pfft. Well I don't know, I haven't even use it yet." He grinned. He ruffled his dark green hair and chuckled. He took a card and threw on the stack of cards.

He has this dark blue green eyes that was covered by a shade of glasses. He wore a polo shirt and covered it with a black jacket. He has this messy outlook, with a piercing on his right ear. His tie loosened and the shirt half unbuttoned. A plain brown pants for the bottom.

"Haha! Bingo!." The boy on the other side of the table laughed.

"Idiot we're playing poker, Lesley. Not bingo!"

Like the man infront of him, he has the same features, same piercing, some color eyes and hair. They're probably twins, yeah. And comparing him to his older brother, he gives off a more pure or innocent vibe, he wore a polo shirt just like his brother, and sleeveless v-neck sweater.

"..What? You don't know what you put in'er?" I drank my beer. "...Is it even yours?"

"Well now it is." With his raccoon like snicker he grinned. "Took it from a geek this morning, I'll let you put the songs you there if you want.." The two laughed in melody.

I sighed and shook my head. "You guys...really..."

"Quiet down bastards." A feminine voice echoed.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I made my way through the hall, passing through several doors and slowly took a peek of the door that was slitly opened.

I rested my back at the opening, staring at another red head of my kind, about the age of 17. The woman stared back at him with a glare. Implementing a message. She has this long and straight ruby red hair, that ends just above her black plaided skirt. For the top she has a skinny sleeveless black turtle-neck topping it with a loose green off-shouldered sweater that ends off at her elbows. She was skinny, with sharp mismatched eyes of green and yellow, and a deathly glare she puts on infront of everyone.

"What do you want?" Sour.

I raised both of my eyebrows at her lazily. I plopped down on the huge couch that was tainted in dark red color. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Sheesh, you're being extra grouchy. Is it already time of the month-" Before I could finish my sentence my 'precious' head has been hit the cold, hard floor.

Damn woman, hit me with a hardcovered book.

" If you've got nothing good or important to say, please_ leave_." Tsk, she didnt even turn to look at me.

"As you wish,_ Red Queen..._" I silently whispered and went out of the room while holding my head, damn it hurts.

I went back to the living room to see the two over the remote. I frowned, damn these two..

"What the hell Lee?" I'm assuming that's Lesley's nickname. "Give me that remote!" He wrestled his brother pushing him off the couch while reaching for the device.

"I was the one who suggested to watch!" The younger one stated.

"So did I!"

"But I was here first!"

Since they were hogging over the remote AND the couch, I sat over the wooden chair and rested my elbow on the desk near it. I watched them fought like kids, when will these two grow up. They're already 18 year olds for god's sake..

"Who's the older one?" He pinned down Lesley on the floor.

Pft. Sean finally used his technic. Aw man, when he starts with that tone of voice one of them probably will sulk the whole day.

"Shit dude. You always use that crap to get your way." He whined as he stood up from where he fell, the remote was no longer in his hands.

Sean just grinned at him. "'Cause that is what I call justice my dear brother." He plopped down on the couch like a King. Lesley rolled his eyes and crused under his breath, heading out to the hallway.

"...And here I thought twins are actually like two persons with one head..." Just to break the thick silence between us..

"Well April Fools." He said dryly, not even caring to turn around.

"...It's the middle August."

"Time sure flies then."

My eyebrows almost intertwined. I sighed, there's no way I can make him talk out. He's just gonna go in circles.

"..Shut up and stop acting like you don't know the answers to your qeustions dude." And with that he continued to press the button on the remote continously.

Yeah, he's right. It's not like I don't know what it's like to have a sibling, or rather a twin...

"Yo."

A voice popped up so suddenly it made me jumped. The girl from a while ago made her way to the kitchen.

"Get me a beer while you're there!" Sean yelled.

"Heads up." She threw the can on his direction, safely catching it on cue. "Thanks, dude."

She rolled her eyes at him and dranked her refreshment. Don't tell me she's drinking alcohol? She's underaged!

"Get me one too." I said in monotone. She was still standing at the kitchen's way.

She first gave me a confused look and said; "Get one yourself." Striking one of her infamous glares at me.

I swear I heard Sean chuckle mockingly. Damn that bastard. But I didn't really care since I didn't need it. It was just an excuse for me to look at her drink. Phew, thank god it was just juice..

"So what now? I thought Boss want us to meet up?" Sean finally turned around to face us.

"Where is that damn bear anyway?" The girl grunted, don't know why he calls our leader bear. So weird.

"He'll get here soon enough." I yawned. "But we have to make sure ALL of us are in a good mood when he gets here." I wink at Sean and smiled lightly.

He snorted and went straight to the hall. I made a small chuckle. Well that's taken care of..

"I'm surprised to see him following your orders.." the girl went to sit down on the couch looking from when Sean headed to. "He'll be there for a while."

"...Yeah."

I go by the name Sin around here. Red eyes, and red hair. Currently in the age of eighteen. I'm the son of a politician in this town, well.. I was. I'm glad I cut ties with that old man, we were both better off that way. He just needed a family of three..not four. Well, that's the past. I don't care about them anymore anyways, i'm fine with my life.

"Ah shit." The little elastic bland suddenly cut off of my hair. I used my hand to comb my hair out of my face. It's resting down to my collarbone. Damnit, i got no spare to tie this thing up.

The girl giggled. But not in a girly way, it more...sadistic. Yeah. She stared smiling and tossed me a bottle of... elastic bands?

"Better keep it tied up." She said while playing with the can of juice. "You look like a girl when it's down."

"It's because of my perfect looks." I said in monotone like. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Crimson."

I flinched as I opened the bottle and took one. I made a frowning face. Crimson, that's what she calls me. Annoying really. I tied back my hair tightly and put the bottle on my pocket. We kept quiet for a few minutes...

"THE FUCK MAN! HOW LONG DO YA PLAN TO STAY LIKE THAT?"

The roughed voice echoed around the whole room. She made gentle yet loud laugh.

"DAMN IT! IS THAT HOW YOU PROPERLY SAY SORRY!"

Then we heard loud of continuous thumps and sounds of someone falling off. Then it went silent. What the hell are they doing there?

* * *

><p>[Francis' Pov]<p>

"Hyaaaaaaah!" Tristan yelled while doing some stretches. "Thank God it's over!"

School's finished and were all about to head home. Finn was beside and he seems very sleepy. "You still awake?" I gently patted his back and gave him a soft smile. Chad was nowhere to be found, probably still with Genevieve.

He groggily looked up at me, putting on a sheepish smile and nodded.

"Hey hey! Let's go somewhere! To the mall? Someone's house?" Neil jumped on me carelessly, choking me to death.

"N-neil...ugh... G-get off..."

"Someone's house eh? What about Francis'?" Tristan pulled Neil off of me.

"No." I clearly. Ethan hates noise. And they just catched him in a bad mood, I don't think they'll make it out alive..

"Then it's settled!" Neil and Tristan grinned. "Off to Finn's place!" They said in unison.

"What?" Jerked off in surprise. "No way! both of you are just gonna trash out my room! Plus my sister's-"

"BROOO!"

We all turned around to see a girl version of Finn entering the gates.

"W-what the hell are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to wait for me?" Finn yelled at the poor little girl. She has a spiky red hair just like Finn's, only longer and rested just below the length of her short skirt. She has the same color of eyes and same features with him, after they're siblings. Though their attitudes are troublesome.

"But I got impatient 'cause you're too slow." She crossed her arms at her chest, she was wearing a sailor uniform. She's still a junior after all.

"What the? If I told you to wait! Then wait there!"

"Hi Francis!" Ignoring her brother, she hugged me and made a cute face. Neil and Tristan's mouths were hanging open.

"Hi there Fionna." I patted her head.

"WHAT THE HECK FINN? WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TOLD ME YOU HAD SUCH A CUTE SISTER?" Tristan was enraged by some reason and grabbed Finn by the collar.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." In a plain yet menacing stare, Finn warned him.

"Hello Fionna!" Neil knelt down and smiled at the girl. "Want some candy?" He offered her a lollipop.

"T-thank you...!" She hesitated a little and her cheeks went red. But she slowly took The lollipop.

"Well, we gotta go." Finn took Fionna's bag and gestured her to follow. Fionna nodded and smiled ever so sweetly at us.

"Bye!" She cheered as we wave back at her.

"Damn that bastard! Keeping his cute sister all to himself!" Tristan frustrated himself.

"How about we go to Muffin's?" I said with a grin.

"HEY YOU TWO!" A girl's voice yelled. What now? Tristan went pale, while Neil's goofy smile was unwavering.

"Escaping from cleaning duty eh?" The blue haired girl pulled them from their ears. She has her blue wavy hair tied up with a flower design on top of her head, and she had a necklace of a pine tree. She was also wearing spectacles.

"OW! Ow! O-okay sorry Petunia! Ow! Let go!" Tristan struggled, which only made her pinch itghter. Her sharp blue-violet eyes darted at me, it mad me jumped a little.

"And you?"

"...Probably gonna help out?" Well I can't just leave them like this..

"N-no...G-go on without us France.. Ahh!" and with that... They got dragged to Petunia's hell.

Petunia's our class president. One of the It Girls, yet a part of her was nerdy. She only transforms like that when Genevieve isn't around.

"Well, so much for going to Muffin's..." I pouted, I really wanted to go but it can't help that I'm alone. Might as well go home and-

"Ack!" I bumped into something.

Scratch that, it's someone.

"S-sorry. I'm so sorry!" The kid repeated while getting the folders and books. He was loooking down so I couldn't see his face.

"It's nothing really. I wasn't looking at where I was going.." I replied politely. taking his other stuff, we stood up and took a good look at each other.

What first caught my eyes was the eyes of red and blue, then his orange hair covered by a coal newboy cap. He quickly. Filed up his things and bowed. Ahh, it's Samiee. He wore a sweater of black and white stripes, and covered by a loose prange shirt. His black muffler covered his flushed yet he showed a refreshing smile.

"Oh it's you Sam." I smiled. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah and you?"

"I'm good."

"W-well, I overheard you talking to yourself.." ..Well, this is awkward. "..And I actually planning to go there too.." He scratches the back of his head.

"Really?" I chuckled. "Then wanna go now?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>[Filvia's Pov]<p>

..The name's Filvia. A deliquent woman, as Crimson (Sin) would say. We're still waiting for our damned leader to get here. Sean and Lesley, the twins already made up. And they're once again messing with each other. Seriously, if one of them started to get pissed again I'll be the one to make those two shut up.

You're probably wondering why I said leader. Was it a group or something? Yeah, sort of.

I'm actually part of a gang. By name of Six Souls.

Another group of deliquents trying to find trouble just to satisfy our worthless lives. But besides that, we all came from rich families. May it be a par tof our past or not.

"...Ahh fuck it." My fellow red head stood up from where he was sitting. He was wearing a blue shirt and a black jacket and red linings, and a blue ribbon was tied up on his left arm. A trademark of some sort.

"...Where ya going Sin?" Lesley looked up from lying on the couch.

"..I'm going to go get that bastard." He headed to the elevator. Did I mention we are in an apartment? Owned by the twins' family, and we get our pent house of course. The elevator made a loud 'Ding' noise and all of us stared at the man inside.

"...You don't have to." With a wide smirk, he stepped in. He stared at each of us, and lastly looked at me. I returned the smirk.

"Bastard you're late." Sin snorted and plopped down on the couch beside Lesley.

"Is everybody here?" He ignored him. His gold eyes gleamed.

The twins exchanged glances and answered. "Pretty mcch, Boss." They sneered.

"Yeah." I added. "Welcome Boss Ethan."

* * *

><p><em>DAN DAN DAN~~ :OO<em>

_So there ya have it! Ethan's gang, the Six Souls. :3 A little sneak peak of Samiee XD heh. And Flaky boy and girl version eh? In the end, I just wanted to make Finn say "Touch her and I'll kill you" XDDDDD_

_Oh lookie here! It's Filvia! :D My oc :3 Say Hi Filvia~_

_Filvia: =_=++ ..._

_..T^T Now I know why I never made a story about you -_-..._

For now, don't expect me to update soon. SORRY :'| 'Cause for THREE WEEKS, I will go to Narnia where computer, phones or any gadget to let me write doesn't exist. I KID I KID. XD But for three weeks I am not allowed to use any of my gadgets -_- starting today. ...For some medical reasons, dontcha worry XD It ain't something bad or serious. Just three weeks. -_- without internet or even my PHONE. T_T Oh well, I hope I satisfied you guys with this chapter, and I still hope you guys are there for chapter 4! :]

And sorry i wont be replying to your messages, but you still can pm me! I'll get to them when I have a chance. -Yes, I intend to be stubborn. =n= but seriously, who can survive three weeks in hell?

_But all in all, please review! :D_

_See ya guys~~_

__Still accepting Oc's. Remember to PM them!__


	4. Chapter 4: Almost the Best Day

_Hey hey~ I ish back ~ :) Thanks for those who keep on reviewing, I appreciate it very much._

_[I don't own anything but the names and Filvia here. Ocs belong to their Creators]_

* * *

><p>[Francis' POV]<p>

"Welcome to Muffin's, may I- Oh!" A woman at her 20's greeted when we got inside the bakery. She has long, dark maroon curly hair with a large cookie barrett pinned next to her right ear. "Samiee! Francis!" She beamed across the counter, making people turned their attention to the entrance. She waved cheerfully waved at us from afar.

"U-uhh..H-hi.." I quietly whispered as I returned greeting. 'Oh great, everyone's looking at us.' I lowered head down a bit, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Hey Muffin!" I heard Samiee chuckled waving back the same way Muffin did, which made me heard snickers and giggles from afar. I quickly pulled him near to the counter near Muffin, she was sweetly smiling at us. She was wearing a mauve shirt that depicts a muffin and wears blue jeans with sneakers.

"So what can I do for you boys?" She tilted her head.

"Cookies please!" My orange haired friend's muffler lowered as he leaned, showing his wide cute grin. "But I don't think we have some of those left.." Muffin put her finger below her chin. I raised an eyebrow, "But-"

"WHAT. WHY? YOU JUST OPENED!" Samiee shouted slamming his hands on the table. Oh dear..

"Hahaha! Lighten up Samiee! I was just kidding!" The woman infront us laughed cheerfully, waving her hands up and down. It seems she counldn't tell he was very pissed right now. Samiee just blinked for a second let himself fell on his chair, plopping his head down on the counter. "So what's yours Francy?" Again with the nicknames...

"I'lll just have what Samiee takes." She nodded and went into the backdoor.

"...That was not a good joke." I heard Samiee mumbled, poutng as he turned his head to look at me. I looked down and just ave him a smile. I saw him blush.

"Well lookie here! The school's top rivals, together?" Samiee quickly rose his head up, we both turned our backs to find where the feminine voice came from.

Rivals. Sure I was in the first rank, but it wasn't easy to get that place. I had Samiee as a rival, ranking 2nd. He was really a hard opponent, last year he was ranked 1. But besides from all popularity and studies, we were very good friends.

The girl with blue eyes and blonde hair was snickering at us with all high and mighty pose. She wore a pink plaided skirt and a dark blue turtle neck sleeveless top. Her hair was tide to the side.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing here?" I greeted.

Alexis, a girl in my class. A really friendly girl who would get along with everyone. She would know ALL the secrets and rumors about everyone inside school campus, nobody knows where she gets her sources. Though she never blackmails anyone, except for Finn. I don't know why, but she sure was very much a sadist around him.

"What else do you do in a bakery?" She boredly asked with her eyebrows raised.

"But I thought you don't like it here?" Samiee raised both of his eyebrows at her with a blanked stare.

"When have I said that?" She dramatically said, she looks really surprised.

"Just awhile ago when school ended." Samiee stated in a matter-of-fact.

"I was just kidding back there!" She laughed uneasily, while he just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Or maybe you have another-"

"Here you go boys." Muffin returned with our cookies. Samiee didn't bother to finish his sentence and gave her a thumbs up and dug in.

"Thanks Michelle." Michelle was her real name, Muffin was just a nickname. She probably got it from something she loves to make. Samiee introduced me to her back then. We've been friends since, and she really loved baking. We'd be her tasters everytime she invent some new flavors and such. Such a sweet girl.

"Alex!" A man's voice called out. Michelle's eyes went wide, while Samiee's stuffed mouth frowned.

A man with light blue eyes came in breathing heavily. He has mellow blue hair, which was cunningly messed up. He wore a polo shirt and covered it with a blue vest. He had brown pants for his bottom. "...A-alexis, you left me there." He pushed his round glasses up from the bridge of his nose.

"Ahaha! Sorry Stan.." Alex laughed innocently. "Want a cookie?" She took a cookie and offered it to Stanley, which was MY cookie..

"S-stanley, h-hello!" Michelle stuttered.

"Ah, hello.." He looked at Michelle then at us.

"What are you doing here?" My friend beside me boredly asked.

"Oh, Stanley's tutoring me." Alexis grinned, putting her arms around his. I heard Michelle growled a bit.

Stanley is only a year ahead of us, yet I heard he advanced into college for his intelligence. But Samiee says it's only because his father's huge influence. Neh, who knows?

"Well, we need to go Alexis." Stanley pushed up his british-styled glasses.

"What? Already? I haven't even bought anything!" Alexis exclaimed.

"We can go back here later. I need to go back to the campus." He bid his goodbye to us and left. Alexis shrugged and waved at us. "See ya tommorrow guys." She then followed Stanley outside.

"...Glad their gone." Samiee turned his back and began to eat his last cookie..wait, already? I saw 12 of them before Stan got in here..

"W-who's that Alexis girl?" Michelle blinked at us, she was somehow holding back.

"I think she's in his class.." He pointed at me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I tilted my head looking at Michelle, her dark aura faded in a matter of second and smiled ever so sweetly at me. "No reason~"

"Uhm, okay." I smiled back politely, Samiee just quietly chuckled.

After finishing all those cookies, which Samiee did all the finishing actually, we talked for a couple of minutes about the Muffin's House is really getting popular around the town. Soon we left and bid our goodbyes to Michelle.

"Come again soon!"

"We sure will!" I waved.

"It's kinda getting dark isn't it?" Samiee looked around, I chuckled.

"Since my house is farther than yours, let's go home together?" I grinned. I saw his eyes glowed, and his cheeks red. "R-really?"

I laughed. "Why not?"

"My, my. What have we here?"

We both turned around, Samiee look confused. While my eyes beamed.

"Filvia?"

* * *

><p>[Filvia's POV]<p>

A sound of over-bearing vibrates from the motorcycles echoed through the streets in a late afternoon. Three motorcycles roamed around the city, I was actually riding one, a black big bike with red flames on each side. Suits me perfectly. Ethan was leading us, in a black and green forest bike. Sin, just across me with a full red one. And the twins behind us, just sharing on a silver bike with green neon lighting. We were headed to an abandoned warehouse, just around the corners of the town. Soon enough, we reached the place. The thing that pissed me off was, there weren't a single soul that can be sensed or seen around the area.

"The hell? They aren't here yet?" Sin turned off his bike and parked it.

"They must've chickened out." Sean grinned.

I took off my helmet, fixing my hair. "Dammit, if those bastards didn't show up. I'm gonna barge into their territory and kill them." I snorted. Sin just rolled his eyes on me.

We were called by Ethan because there were another gang that was challenging us. I think they were called Black Pumas. Tch. I don't even know why he accepts their requests even when he knows they don't stand a chance against us, I guess its his way to kill time.

"Then how come the lights are on?" Lesley voiced out as he slowly went into the opened entrance. The 'anbandoned' warehouse's lights were lit up. My eyes narrowed, this is bad. Is this a trap?

"Lesley, come back here." Ethan ordered.

"Wha-" A man strucked Lesley on the head.

"Lee!" Sean was ready to go get his brother but Sin hold him back.

"Are you an idiot? Keep your guard up! It's a trap!"

A sound zooming motorcycles suddenly echoed. Soon, we were sorrounded.

"So this is the deathly 'Six Souls' we were hearing about so much?" One of the man on the bikes groggily yelled. "HaH! Pathetic!"

They all hopped down on their vehicles, I didn't realize Sean already went to Lesley's side, who was till unconcious. They were so many, about 20 and counting. They all looked like dirty smugs and just stupid and ugly looking old farts, wearing leather jackets. Ugh, I can't take this, just looking at them makes me feel more irritated..

"They're many.." Sin stated, preparing to fight.

"We can take this." Ethan smirked, that smirk that always he always puts up when he already knows what will be the result.

"Heh." At least I had a hint on what's going to happen.

"I got dibs on the girl!" I heard one voiced, I turned to my back three guys were running ready to pounce on me.

I stood ready to fight, waiting for them get closer. But Sin kicked the two away before they got to me. He jump on his hands and flew his feet in the are, kicking out the two. I rolled my eyes, always acting all heroic.

"Come to papa! Haha!" I almost forgot the third, he took hold of my arm but I threw back, his grip was tight. I swung it to my side with forced and punch him on the stomach, upper-cutting him on the jaw. His grip then loosened and fell on the ground. "Never gonna happen." I frowned at him, kicking his face.

Two more came and one man came flying in the air, I crouched down and put my foot in the air kicking his back down on the ground. As if on cure, the other guy swung his foot over my head, luckily I had time to duck. I grab hold of his foot, but damn he was heavy, I just ended up having his face hit the rough spiky and stoned ground. I grinned at the idea of dragging his face around, soon blood appeared, I didn't bother to look at his now distorted face. Screams were heard inside.

I took advantage of looking for my fellowmen while no enemies were near me yet. I saw Sean holding a huge tube continuously banging it onto the men's head, he was grinning, he seems to be having fun. I traced my sight to the stairs leading to the verandas up, raising my head up high I saw Lesley was up in the terrace inside the warehouse, he takes hold of the men he punches and throws them off falling on the cemented smooth ground. "That's for hitting me on the head mothaf*ckers!" I chuckled at the sight.

As I went inside, I took a slender and thinner tube that was lying on the ground near a dead man. I saw Sin beside the entrance summer-saulting on three men's head, only roughly kicking them off on the broken glasses, with ends that are standing up.

Now where is Ethan...

"ACK!" I quickly turned to my back to see a man standing up, only his expression was shocked. In seconds blood appeared in his mouth drooling it, he slowly fell. And Ethan was behind him. I shrugged.

"Be on your guard." Ethan sourly ordered, I just rolled my eyes. I soon charged the others, killing some of them in the process.

The fight only lasted for 30 minutes, half of them were killed, the remaining men retreated. Sin noticed that the leader that appeared in the fight was never a leader, their real leader was never there from the start, hah. Coward. I was leaning on my bike, taking a time breath some fresh air. I could smell nothing but blood earlier when we were inside. I look up in the sky, a mixture of blue and orange shading covered the sky, it was almost getting dark.

"Hah! Those guys were nothing but drunkards!" Lesley laughed.

"True. But you just got hit on the head before the fight started." Sin boredly said.

"Well that'll teach 'em not to mess with the Six Souls!" Sean was behind Lesley, injuring Lesley's new scar on the head.

"Hey Boss E! Let's go drink! Our treat!" Lesley grinned.

"What do you mean by our treat? Don't get into your twisted troubles!" His older brother contradicted. "And when did you got any money lately?"

"Those bastards sure got some cash." He snickered patting his pockets, they then laughed in unison.

"Uhm. If you guys plan on celebrating, at least try to include _me_ in it?"

Sin just raise both of his eyebrows at me, while Lesley and Sean glance at each other and snickered. I frowned, they would never let me go with them when it comes to their 'guy' sessions. Two reasons; One, 'cause I'm a girl. And two, I'm the youngest in the group. I'm freaking seventeen for pete's sake!

I noticed Ethan wasn't talking much the whole day, wonder what's bothering him? He's alway the star of the show when it comes to our gang fights, he'd kill, he'd laugh, all his usual insane routines.

"Hey." I sat near him on the stoned bench outside the warehouse. He acknowledge my presence by nodding, how nice.

"I heard about your brother's being an aspiring achiever lately.." He just snorted.

"What's it to ya?" Well he's still the usual grouchy man when someone talks about his brother. I don't know if he really hates him, or he's..protective over him. Some sort of brother complex, if he does have thos complexes-my perspective on this man shall degrade.

"Hey, you don't have some sibling complex do ya?" I straight-forwardly asked, darn. "'Cause if you do, that'd be creepy, and gay."

He stood up and slowly smirked twistedly at me. "Who knows?" He called the others preparing to leave.

"Hmph." I stood and followed.

Gearing up, the others hopped on their bikes, Lesley in back of his brother. And we left the abandoned place. Few minutes after we separated I decided to drive down near Ethan's subdivision, I don't have anyone waiting for me at home so I just roamed around town a little more. I as I passed through the houses and I saw a two boys walking on the sidewalk. The stop sign was still on red, so I manage to take a good look at them.

One was ginger haired with a muffler hiding his face, about in the of sixteen. Beside him was a green haired boy. Wait, is Ethan's younger brother? I quickly parked my bike somewhere o n the sidewalk. I saw them approaching me, and I was right. It was Francis.

"My, my what have we here?" I sang, both of them stared at me.

"Filvia?" Oh good, Francis remembered me.

"Hi Francy." I tilted my head and smiled.

* * *

><p>[Francis' POV]<p>

I ran up to her. "How are you doing? What are you doing here?" I kinda feel all giddy and excited. Filvia's my brother's friend, I think she's 17 now. She went away for three years because of her parents' business, at least that is what Ethan told me. He said her family has business to take care of in a far place. She returned here a year ago, but I couldn't find the chance to meet with her. I met her when I was still a little kid, she's like a sister to me.

"Well, I was just exploring around town when I saw you here with your little boyfriend." She pointed at Samiee, who was standing there with his face red as a tomato.

"Oh of course. Samiee, this is Filvia. Filvia, this is Samiee." I look at them both while smiling. Filvia's green and blue eyes met Samiee's blue and red eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Sam." Filvia offered her hand while a grin.

"Y-you too.." He smiled back, taking her hand for a shake. His face still red, Filvia just giggled at him.

"Well, I need to go then." Samiee shyly said, letting go her hand.

"Already?"

"Yeah, my house is just around this corner." He pointed the left of the crossing.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I grinned and he nodded somehow hiding his face. "Y-yeah, bye Francis, bye Filvia.." He waved and walked away.

As soon as Samiee disappeared in the dark, Filvia accompanied me on my way home. It was nice to see her again.

"So you and that Samiee boy really are dating?" Filvia teased while pushing her bike.

"No way. We're just good friends." I glared at her. "And what makes you think I like men?"

"Oh, you don't?" Her face, she looks like just got abandoned. -.-"

"Aanyway..." I don't even wanna know what's going on in her mind. "It was nice seeing you again, how come you never visit?"

"Oh uhhm.." She was avoiding my gaze. "I...I was busy.."

"Busy for the whole year?" I frowned. "Have you been avoiding us?" I narrowed my eyes.

"What? Why would I ever do that?" She looked so shocked. "What is Ethan teaching you for four years?" She put her arm around my neck, strangling me into a hug.

"..T-too...tight..." I stuttered.

"You're gonna kill him." We stopped at once when we heard a deep voice.  
>A man stood near a lighted pole, his dark green hair illuminated on the light, also hiding his face.<p>

"Ahh, Ethan.. I thought you could never catch up." Filvia grinned at him.

"Don't make me laugh, I was here before you approached them." He walked up to us.

"..Huh?" What are they talking about?

"Weeell I guess my work is done." Filvia let go of me, skipping off to her bike and starting its engine.

"Already?" I frowned, we just met again..

She turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry buddy, we'll hang out some other time." She salute to me, then grinned at Ethan, soon she zoomed off.

"Come on.." Ethan starting walking.

"You've been meeting her? All this time?" I had my suspicions on him. "Why didn't you tell me? Is there something I should know?"

He shrugged and look at me scowling. "There isn't anything goin' on okay?" He turned around, and hopped on his bike. He's not planning on leaving isn't he? I stood there like an idiot.

"Well? You plan on staying here?" I a brooming noise from the vehicle's engine. I hopped on his back.

"Hold on tight."

"O-okay.." I put my hand on his shoulders, I felt him shrugged. He then hold my hands and placed it on his waist, intertwining my with each other. I blushed really hard.

"You wanna fall off?" He said and we're already on the streets. I didn't respond back, I just snuggled up on his back, enduring the moment. I missed this..

We stopped at a huge house, light all flickered on illuminating on the trees.

"Dang, it\s dark already." I opened the small gate beside the huge gate.

"You're worried about that?" He followed me to the front door.

AS I opened our front doubled doors, two figures stood there.

SLAP!

A hand landed on my brother's face, hitting him hard on the cheeks, but it wasn't that strong to make him fall. "Ethan!" I panicked. I looked up to the man who did this to him, my father. His yellow glowing eyes darting at us with a furious face. Mom was behind him, holding him back from charging Ethan.

"What a way to welcome your son." Do you really have to use sarcasm Ethan! I saw his cheeks awfully red.

"Ethan Odelle Evans." Father's words were deep and scary. "I'll have a word with you."

* * *

><p><em>DUN DUN DUUUUN! Don't you just love cliffhangers?<em>

ANd don't you just LOVE it when your currently typing out your story then your loptop began to restart? Then you have to start over again from scratch? =w= So sory if it's kinda crappy, I rushed this. I think the original one was better... D:

_Here's a drawing of Filvia if you're wondering what she's like.. ht tp:/silentsketcher .c om/art/Filvi a-The-Wolf-Original-302678 344__ [no spaces]_

_Well, I see nothing much happened around here... and sorry for a crappy one! I'm kinda having writer's block.. _ Wonder what's the cure for this? Reviews? HAHA. Anyway hope yo like it! :D Sai will be in the next chappy.. just saying..._

Reviews are awfully appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: As Promised

_Ooooowkay. I'm back, thanks for your reviews! :D_

_I'm having the feeling I forgot something I need to tell you guys... Oh well! I'll remember that later._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>[Francis' POV]<p>

"Agh, damn it..." I cursed for the fifth time, sitting on my bed with my hands intertwined with one another.

It's been fifteen minutes that felt like hours, ever since mom made me went up to my room while Ethan gets left behind with father. Ugh, with that hard slap I can't imagine what father found out about Ethan's secrets.

I tried to get out of my room but the maids outside won't let me out. Dammit why am I being a prisoner in my own house? Agh!

_"You brought nothing but shame into this family!"_

I heard my father's voice echoed into my room. Man, it's just scary of imagining what's going on there...

They must've known Ethan's fraternity? Or his unusual knife throwing hobby? Oh god..

I can't even do anything to get him out of there...

I sighed and just curled up on my bed, I didn't even noticed that I fell asleep. Only the sound of the door creaking open awoke me.

I ruffled my hair as I fluttered my eyes. "...Hmm, Ethan...?" I almost forgot about Ethan!

I quickly sat up which made me a bit dizzy, the room was already dark and only the moon's light from the window could help me see a figure standing near the closed dear. "Ethan? Is that you?"

The dark figure rested his back on the wall, looking awfully tired. I slowly walked up to him, but I stopped as soon as he took a step towards me.

Every step he took made me see his face clearer. But I was not delighted by what I saw. His face was full of bruises. Near his lips was blood, his cheeks were red as well. I hurriedly held his face to touch his wounds, it made me realized his sides were beaten up. His jacket was unzipped so I saw it. I looked at him with pity.

He had a dark and pained expression again before he smiled up to me. I know he wanted to fight back to our father but somehow he never did. He was still our father after all. He ruffled my hair and plopped down into my bed. "Let's see where should I start.." He mumbled to himself, what is he doing? Keeping up that smiling face infront of me..

"When will you stop faking that smile and show me what you really feel?" I darted my eyes at him.

He looked up at me with his yellow glowing eyes, it was confused. I couldn't even stay mad at him, seeing how his eyes and hair shines on the moonlight.

"What fake smile? This...is truly how I feel..." He stood up.

"Dammit, quit prete Before I could lecture him, he pushed me into the wall.

"When did you learn how to cuss? I never taught you such things." His smile vanished as he pinned my hand and the other on my mouth, keeping me from saying anything.

"...I'm...truly happy." His smile went back again, but it was more of a smirk. "They already know..."

My eyes widen, did he-?

"Well sure that old fart's slap hurts. But it was worth it." His smirk turned into a wide grin, my heart was racing.

"Remember that time when I said..." My hand and his hand that were covering my mouth was gently pulled up and pinned into the wall. "..That if I get caught, I'll kiss you?"

The memory flashed before me. He wasn't joking? I opened my mouth to be able to say something but nothing came out.

Instead, his lips crashed into mine.

I stood frozen as he forced himself on me, I couldn't help but to return the kiss. I even felt his smile reappeared, trailing his hands from my wrist to my cheeks. After a few seconds, he lets go, which made a bit upset. I don't know, but I involuntarily frowned. I looked up at Ethan's gorgeous face, with his insane smile.

"...I love you."

* * *

><p>A man with red crimson eyes and hair went into the small convenience store, plannign to himself some needed supplies. Putting sliding down his headphones to his neck and shoulders, he quietly headed to do his grocery.<p>

'..Those stupid twins gobbled all I have back in my apartment. Those were supposed to last for a least a month and those two just...'

Stopping on the track of his thoughts, over the aisle from where he stood, because of his tall height he could see head over the stall. He about three men surrounding the counter, one near the door, two just beside the owner. His eyes widen as one of them took a gun out of their jacket. He quickly dropped his basket and run over to them, but he stopped midway as he heard a scream. But it wasn't from the lady, it was from a man.

"Jeez, robbing a small convenience store so late at night? Just your luck."

His crimson eyes went wide as he saw a girl, shoving the man's hand to his back and stealing the gun from him. She kicked him down and pointed the gun at the man near the door, while the third was already held up against the wall by the redhead man. The lady just stood there in fear. He stared at her for a second to examine her face. She had a chamois brown hair what spiked down on the ends, and rested just above her shoulders, she also had crimson eyes like his only darker. He knew that glaring face.

"Sin?" The girl spoke first.

"Sai?" Sin just replied and Sai smirked.

"Heh, I didn't expect to meet you in this kind of situation."

* * *

><p><em>Lol Two cliffhangers right there. I think?<br>_

_I just remembered what I was about to tell you guys, it was supposed to be a huge WARNING for some Flippy x Evil yaoi scene!_

_-awkward silence and glares at me-_

_...It was too late for that isn't it? I think it's a bit of a good thing to surprise you guys. XD .w." Oh well, sorry if it's a short and a slow chapter, I got depressed lately, because a certain stupid dad .-. And No, it's not Flippy's.. XD_

_Anyway, care to review?_


	6. Chapter 6: Little worries Part 1

**(Author's POV)**

"Mornin' everybody!" Chad had a happy face as he made a booming entrance, some boys stared at him irritated while others greeted back, the girls giggled at him, He made his way to his seat when he noticed Finn was slouching, almost sliding down from his chair, staring at the whiteboard.

"Yo Finn!" He waved his hand infront of him, having a silly look on his face. Slowly, the spiky red-headed male lifted his head, starting to take noticed of the blonde's presence. His eyebrows slid and intertwined, digging himself more into his seat and closing his eyes. Chad frowned, and brought out a candy, placing it on the desk. Seconds later Finn grabbed it while Chad was looking away talking to Neil, probably distracting him from looking at the treat. As Finn was about to take a bite, another hand flicked out the candy out of his fingers. Irritated, he looked at the one to blame.

"No snacks in the classroom." Petunia put both of her hands on her waist.

"You could have just dragged me out of the room." Finn grunted. "Why'd you have to throw it away?" Petunia didn't hear him because Genevieve was already talking about her new bow. Only did he turned to Chad with a frowned and approached him, sweets was the only way to get his attention. Just like Neil, who was already picking the candy from the floor.

"Neil is just sick." Finn frowned, a bit disgusted.

"Well at least he greets back without being bribed by candy." Chad snickered.

"Hmph."

"Anyway have you-"

"Good morning class." Mr. Popperson greeted, everyone sat down and greeted back. "Sorry I'm late, now let's get started shall we?" He looked around to see if everybody was opening their books, scanning to see if everyone was paying attention, but one caught his eye. An empty chair.

"Where is Mr. Evans?"

Chad and Finn both glanced at each other, both surprised. Why, they didn't even notice he was absent. They wonder why?

**(Francis's POV)**

He kissed me.

I kissed him back.

_"I Love you."_

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I cried with my face buried in the pillow. The scene last night kept playing in my mind like a broken record; I couldn't even get any sleep. No, I didn't even want to sleep, I'm afraid it might just continue in my dreams. That'd be a nightmare. I turned to the other side of my bed, where the window was at. It was closed. I wonder what Finn and the others are doing right now. Could they be wondering why I was absent? Why did I choose to stay in bed anyway? Oh that's right, I had a fever. Ethan's kiss gave me a fever..

_Ethan's.._

I dug my face deeper. Not again. I switched to the other side, I saw the door unopened. Beside it was the drawer, on top of it was Ethan's knife. He left it? I stepped out of bed, taking the knife. I took out the cover and touched the flat surface. It was so smooth and not a single scratch, unlike its cover, it has holes and the leathery brown surface was peeling off. I began to wonder, have he ever used this on people? Can he actually kill? I began to quiver. No, my brother is not a murderer, right? Am I right?

_'If he forgot his knife right here, he'll come back sooner or later right? He doesn't leave much without this..'_ My heart kind of skipped a beat, a small smile crept up to my lips and my cheeks burned. I tried to stop smiling, I shouldn't be thinking like this.

I lied. It wouldn't be a nightmare, it would be wonderful. I stayed because I wanted to see him first thing in the morning, but I guess I overslept. I put my hand on my face, slightly rubbing it. What am I really doing? Just because he kissed me and said silly words to me doesn't mean that I should start acting like his love-sick pet..

He's was just drunk, right? He was just drunk and forgot about everything that happened last night right? As long as he doesn't know, it's fine..

It's..fine.

I sighed and looked around, glancing at the clock. 9:45.

"I've got a lot of free time for once.. now what to do?"

Looking at myself infront of the mirror, wearing yesterday's clothes, I shrugged. I'll think I'll start my day with taking a shower..

* * *

><p>Lesley turned to face his twin rolling on his bed, to find him checking himself out in a pocket size mirror. His eyelids dropped down. "I have a vain brother." He muttered.<p>

"It's not my fault I'm so good looking." Replied Sean who was smirking, eyes still attached to the mirror. Leslie gagged, and rolled out of bed. Today was a boring day, it wasn't even past noon and he was already feeling groggy for lying in bed. He preferred those restless days of non-stop gang-fights that keeps them up all night. He loved the adrenaline rush and then restless peace after every fight, it was because everyone was there.

But when there's no 'fun time', it was always Lesley and Sean. It's not a bad thing, he doesn't dislike it either. In fact, he _really_ like it. But given an insensitive and ignorant twin brother such as Sean, he'd easily get tired from his insightful attitude.

"Oh, Lesley." He turned around to see a woman. Red hair, heterochromia eyes of blue and yellow, it was Filvia.

"Oh hey sis." He laugh in an annoying way he would always would. "What's up?" The girl just kept walking up the half, to the elevator, Lesley followed.

"Is Ethan here?" She asked him, with her neutral expression as always.

"..I think so, I haven't seen him come up out from his room. He's been in there since morning, really early too." He kept going until they stop to the third floor. "Why you looking for him?" He expected some good news, and by good news i mean bad.

"He.." Her face twitched in annoyance. "..needs to talk to someone."

"Is it another 'party'? 'Cause its about time for it." He grinned happily hoping that was the case.

She scoffed a laugh. "Unfortunately for you, it's not." She stopped infront of the door she was headed too. "They're requesting for an alliance."

"Then that's also a no." He put his hands on his pocket, loosening up his shoulders. "Boss is picky as always. We've gone through this many times before." That's true. It wasn't new for someone to ask an alliance with the Six Souls, Ethan was not a fan of alliance though. He rejects them with his foul mouth and ends up, as always, in a fight. Some are smart enough to quietly walk away from them.

"Well, even though we know the outcome, he still needs to know." She knocked on the door.

"Who are they anyway?" He followed her in the room, Filvia didn't answer him, and only now did he began to wonder why he followed her all the way up here. Well it was better than wandering around, he seems to be interested in the unusual atmosphere around their leader.

"Ethan. The Pumas want an alliance." Filvia blurted bluntly. There a minutes of silence before he could give a response, he was lying rather lazily on the huge swivel chair facing the window, you could see a part of his head and his feet sticking out from the side of the chair letting it rest on the pane. Lesley wondered why he hasn't given an answer, he usually rejects it without hesitating.

"What's up boss? Don't tell me you're actually-"

"Okay, tell them yes."

"Don't play around!" Filvia twitched in annoyance as she stomped her foot roughly. "Give a proper answer!"

"So uptight. I just responded the way you asked me." Ethan spinned his chair ninety-degrees to let them see his indifferent expression to the situation. Filvia had the urge to stranggle and it was visible in her face, Ethan carelessly enjoyed the sight.

"Wait wait, isn't that the group we just finished off the other day?" Lesley blurted to their leader's reckless approvance."The hell you thinking?!"

"They were fake." Ethan stated as his face turned serious, putting his foot down and the other to rest below it, he stop the chair from spinning to face them properly. "They represented themselves as the underlings of the Puma's members."

"That's not enough to propose such a request, especially from a group that has a different status from us.." Filvia added.

"F-fake?" Lesley was deeply confused. "T-then.."

"We're not the only one who got targeted by that phony group, it comes ti to the point that it's ruining their reputation." Ethan sternly informed, he intertwined his hands, thinking deeply.

"So you're really seriously accepting an alliance?" Filvia skeptically questioned him. "Knowing that we being used as pawns?"

"Isn't that what alliances gives us? Mutual benefits? Settling a tie of two parties?" He returned to is careless grin.

"Benefits? Oh_ now_ you finally notice them?" Ethan just smiled at Filvia, leaving Lesley annoyed. He doesn't really care about other groups, ties, or how their leader's twisted mind works. He's content with the orders, because their leader never discussed an issue that he hadn't shared with the whole group, every member of the Six Souls has their own part.

Filvia sighed, "Alright, it will be tonight. Lesley cal-"

"Tonight?" Ethan shrugged.

"What's with that? You got anything to do for today?"

Ethan didn't answer, he seem to be thinking of something, with his hands covering his mouth, he looking at them bluntly and spinned his chair around turning his back on them. "That's none of your business." He waved his arms out. "Now shoo, we'll talk about it later when we're complete."

Filvia closed the door and head to the twin's room with Lesley. He looked at her, she had a satisfied expression. "..Boss seems..happy."

"Here I thought you were an idiot."

"I wonder what happened?" He put his arms around the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BACK! 8D Sorry if I took so long to update. Don't worry, I didn't abandon this story.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews! 8"D<strong>  
><strong>Sorry if the story seems so slow.. "oTL <strong>

**^o^ Reviews are always welcome. ^o^**

**Now.. where's my cookie? XD**


End file.
